


Stolen

by KingErix



Series: Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, Cum drinking, Hairy Tormund, Hung Tormund, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: The Starks have served at the Wall for thousands of years, since their ancestor build it. It was an honor to serve and Benjen performed his duties with with pride, until he met the one that would change everything for him...
Relationships: Benjen Stark/Tormund Giantsbane
Series: Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
> Here is a small gift to all my readers, I hope you like it! ❤️

Benjen woke still feeling a little dazed, his body ached from last night’s intense bout of love making and he could feel where his lover’s cum dried after dribbling from his hole. He winced, his ass stinging from the abuse it suffered last night.

He yawned and opened his eyes. Everything he saw was the color red, from the incredibly hairy chest to the massive beard. He raised his head and looked up at the man’s face, the love of his life, the man who stole him, Tormund Giantsbane.

They had met three times while Benjen was still a member of the Night's Watch. On the first time they met they fought each other to a standstill. On the second time, Tormund found Benjen wounded by a bear, instead of killing the crow the man took him to a cave and helped him heal, they stayed at that cave for a sennight and Benjen found himself appreciating the man’s company. On the third time they met they fought once again, though neither put much effort on it, when the redhead was leaving with his group he whispered that he would come back to steal him away. 

He did.

Two moons after their last encounter he was ambushed by Tormund and stolen by the man… not that he put much of a fight. 

He was easily accepted by the tribe – Much easier than he thought he would be. – and quickly found his place there, both as one of the tribe’s hunters and in warming the Chief’s furs, Tormund's furs.

The only part that left him a little apprehensive was that his brother didn’t even know if he was alive, much less happy like he was. Once he was fully accepted by Tormund’s tribe he was able to talk to one of the wargs and the man helped him deliver a letter to Winterfell. Benjen teared up reading the letter he got back.

In his letter he told Ned that he had found love beyond the wall with one of the tribe’s chief, and that he abandoned his vows to the Watch. He fully expected to receive a letter striking him down from the family, but instead the letter brought to him congratulations for finding love and well wishes for the both of them.

_**My Dear Brother** _

**Ben, Lyanna would have been so proud of you, running from everything to follow your heart… And so am I.**

**I once fell in love and wanted to leave it all behind me as well, but I was a coward, and lost the love of my life. So my advice to you is to hold this chance tightly and don’t let it go.**

**You must know that I never wanted for you to take the black, but if that’s what it took for you to find love, than I’m glad that I allowed for it.**

**I have kept your letter from the younger children as I fear they may not be able to control their mouths, but I showed the letter to Robb and Jon and the two have expressed their congratulations and well wishes, though they will certainly miss you and so will I.**

**With love**

**Ned**

He wanted to hug his brother, to take away the hurt he so clearly displayed in his letter, but they were so far from each other now, with the massive Wall in between them. It was depressing that he probably would never see his family again, but he was happy where he was, with Tormund by his side.

Benjen shook his head, coming back to the present. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning from the pain on his back, and tried to wake Tormund.

“Wake up Tor. The sun has already risen.” He whispered, caressing Tormund bearded cheeks with one of his hands while he used the other to run his fingers through the man’s hair.

His only response was a low grunt before Tormund’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him until he was laying on top of the red head. The older man grinned salaciously and grinded his half hard cock against him, the Chief was as horny as always.

“You have to met with the elders.” Benjen complained, but didn’t make a move to stop him.

“They can wait.” Was the man’s gruff response, before he rolled them so he would be on top.

Before Benjen could say anything Tormund leaned down and captured his mouth in a sensual and passionate kiss. The larger man was a great kisser and always left the younger man breathless. As they kissed their hands trailed each other bodies, Benjen circled around the man’s nipples with his thumbs, before squeezing them lightly, causing the redhead to moan against the kiss.

The older man bite Benjen’s lower lips before he moved with a groan, taking a new spot where his groin was level with Benjen's head. He placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head and poked his erection against the small mouth, smearing pre-cum over those plump lips. Benjen eagerly opened his mouth, letting Tormund slowly thrust in to the hilt.

The redhead's cock was massive and sat snuggly on Benjen's throat, the Stark's nose nestled against the mess of red pubes at the base. He had a fascination with Tormund furred body, he couldn’t deny it. It’s was not as if the man was the first person he ever saw that was kissed by fire, far from it, but he just loves to play with the hair on his chest and to bury his nose on the red forest on his crotch.

The Northerner could barely breath, and each breath he took from his nose came with Tormund’s strong, masculine musk. Not that this was bad, in fact he loved the manly smell of the chieftain, he could pass the whole day just enjoying that scent.

Benjen relaxed his throat the best he could, getting ready to have his mouth used like a whore's cunt, the way they both liked it.

Really, if one saw them in their most intimate moments, they would never guess that they are lovers, most likely they would think that they are enemies fucking out their hate for each other.

Still, there was much love between them. Benjen never felt as happy as he did when he was by Tormund’s side and he knew it was the same for the older man.

Benjen gulped around the cock, causing Tormund to moan loudly. The sign was given and the wildling answered it letting out a roar as he started to skull fuck him, his thrusts were brutal and – To anyone unaccustomed to them. – painful, but Benjen was well versed in taking all Tormund had to give, to take all of the man’s brutality and passion, such actions didn’t do much beyond arousing the ex-crow even more.

It took many minutes of Tormund slamming his cock down his lover’s throat before he reached his climax. The redhead gave one last thrust, burying his whole member down Benjen’s throat and came, dumping all his seed directly to the man’s stomach. Benjen cried in pleasure around the cock, his face pressed against the hairy crotch as he inhaled the delicious musk of his man.

“Fuck!” Tormund grunted, pulling out his cock.

“Ah!” Benjen groaned, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths.

Being the attentive lover that he was, Tormund’s hand traveled downwards until he reached Benjen's hard member.

“No!” Benjen exclaimed the moment Tormund touched his dick.

“No?” The red haired man asked confusedly.

“The elders Tormund!” The Stark glared at his lover.

The man’s eyes widened and he quickly leaped to his feet, he crossed the tent with quick steps and pulled some furs.

Once he was dressed he turned to Benjen, “What about you?” he asked gruffly, not liking the idea of leaving his lover unsatisfied.

“I have hands Tor, I can use them!” Benjen rolled his eyes.

Tormund huffed and kneeled on the floor, before pulling Benjen into a deep kiss. After a few seconds kissing they parted, both panting for air.

After sharing another quick kiss Tormund left, leaving Benjen on his own. The ex-crow smiled slightly, pulling the furs over his body and sniffing them, they smelled like Tormund.

Benjen’s hand traveled downwards to his weeping cock, as he masturbated he couldn’t help but remember when they first made love. That night was wild and intense, Benjen would never forget it, every single moment of their first night together was forever engraved on his mind.

_Benjen and Tormund have been trekking the forest and mountains for a few days, the older man talking to Benjen about his tribe – Their tribe now._

_Benjen would expect that they would be fucking each other every moment possible now that he has been stolen, but Tormund surprised him, instead of fucking him the older man used their time together to explain about his tribe, their traditions and the Free Folk in general._

_The man had explained just last night that after steeling Benjen they both had one year to regret the decision and go separate ways. It was all so different than what Benjen grew up with, but he loved it, the freedom and the choices he had._

_As they trekked through the woods he saw a large and ancient Heart Tree. He stared at it for a few moments before grabbing Tormund’s hand._

_“What?” The man asked with a small smile on his lips._

_“Do you remember when I told you that my people marry under the Heart Tree?” Benjen asked, pulling him until they are standing beneath the Weirwood tree, where the smiling face carved on it appeared to be watching them, reminding Benjen of Lyanna. “Maybe I can’t have a traditional Northern marriage, but I would still like to consummate our union beneath the Gods' eyes.”_

_“What?” He asked, looking confused._

_Grinning, Benjen – Who was already tall. – stood on his tiptoes to reach Tormund’s ears and whispered, “I want you to take me right here, to make love to me beneath the Heart Tree.” he said sultrily, his hot breath tickling Tormund’s ear._

_The older man let out a loud belly laugh, “Why didn’t you say so, little crow?” he asked, smiling as he embraced the smaller man around the waist._

_He didn’t waste time in capturing Benjen’s mouth, deepening the kiss until their tongues were battling for dominance, which Tormund won._

_That day was a rare day without snow North of the Wall, though still colder than anywhere South of the Neck. As Northerners used to way lower temperatures, the two enjoyed the 'Hot' day, and beloved they could undress without the fear of frostbite._

_Tormund was as hungry as a ravenous bear, he nipped at Benjen’s lips before moving to the man’s neck and shoulders. Benjen moaned under the chapped lips, as he hurried to free himself from his furs. Finally, Benjen’s discarded all his clothes, standing naked in the forest, under the eyes of his Gods and of his lover, soon to be husband by the old ways of the North._

_The red haired man admired his prize with unblinking eyes. Benjen was tall and lean, with long limbs and a slightly hairy body – Though Benjen’s scarcely haired chest and belly are no competition to Tormund’s own furred body._

_Benjen weeping cock was rock hard, 7.3 inches of Northern meat, crowned by dark curls._

_“Lay down.” The redhead ordered after stealing another kiss from the younger man. Benjen gulped and did as told, laying down on the grass._

_Tormund grinned at seeing Benjen like this, laying naked on the ground for him, his cock pointing upwards._

_Without wasting any more time the red haired man started to undress. Tormund was a man unlike any other, standing at almost 7.5 feet tall, the man’s body was covered in dark red fur, his bulging muscles putting Benjen’s to shame. He was a work of art for Benjen’s eyes and he couldn’t help but stare at the man’s crotch, where the biggest phallus he had ever seen stood, surrounded by untamed red curls. The cock had to be at least 12 inches with orange sized balls swaying under it._

_Benjen skipped a breath, would he be able to take it?_

_“You’re so pretty, little crow... And all mine!” Tormund grinned as he laid on top of his lover, using his strong arms to support his weight._

_“Tormund...” Benjen breathed out, reaching the large pectoral with both his hands, his fingers tangling with the curly hairs._

_They didn’t speak after that, only communicating with passionate kisses and lustful touches. The sun streaming through the trees heated their love making, Benjen could only believe it was the Gods blessing their union._

_Their sweat slicked bodies collided as they rutted against one another, their hard shafts brushing together._

_What Tormund did next could probably be considered as blasphemous, but Benjen was too high to say anything. The older man tipped his fingers at the sap pooling at the base of the Heart Tree and used it to lubricate his lover’s entrance._

_He circled the ring of muscles before brutally thrusting in, the man’s thick fingers burning as they invaded Benjen’s insides. The dark haired man whined in pain and pleasure._

_Tormund didn’t stop for even a second, he rammed his fingers in and out, the man was as wild as a Direwolf and Benjen was his prey._

_He added finger after finger, stretching the warm tunnel. Benjen cried out, the pleasure was escalating so fast, he could barely breath. The younger man buried his nose on Tormund’s hairy chest and inhaled his musky scent, trying to take his mind away from the fingers defiling his virgin hole._

_“I’m ready… Tormund, please! Tor, Tor…” He pleaded desperately._

_Tormund slicked his dick with more of the sap and spat on the open entrance, before positioning himself._

_“You ready?” He asked with a husky voice, his chest heaving. He was just as affected by their preliminaries as Benjen._

_“Please!”_

_Tormund didn’t need to be asked twice, he entered in one go, thrusting until he was balls deep, his hairy sack slapping against Benjen’s ass with a loud smack._

_“AHHH!” Benjen let out a loud cry that probably spooked any animals for miles._

_The red haired man didn’t move at first, giving his pretty crow some time to adjust to his shaft. But soon he was rotating his hips, enticing whines from the younger man._

_“Tor!” The dark haired moaned, his cock bobbing frantically, he was so close to the edge that he could explode any moment._

_Tormund smiled and pulled back, before slamming his cock all the way back._

_“Ugh!” Benjen moaned loudly._

_The older man quickly set up a brutal pace, his fat cock stretching Benjen’s hole beyond what the dark haired man thought was possible. The Stark cried in pleasure, he couldn’t formulate any words, he could barely think, it was like his mind was breaking under his husband’s mighty. For that’s what Tormund was from now own, his husband as their union was witness by the Old Gods of the Forest._

_With a high pitched whine he came all over himself, his cum drenching both their bellies._

_Grunting, Tormund didn’t stop, on the contrary, he started moving faster and harder. Each thrust attacking Benjen’s oversensitive insides._

_Not long after that, Tormund came with a thunderous roar, spilling all his seed deep inside his new husband, consummating their marriage in the eyes of the Gods._

_“Fuck…” He murmured under his breath and leaned down, capturing Benjen’s lips. The kiss was deep and sloppy, filled with joy and passion. “I love you, my pretty crow.”_

  
_“Tor…”_

With a loud moan Benjen as he came all over himself as he remembered that day. Taking a deep breath, he put his hands behind his head and relaxed back on the furs.

He closed his eyes and smiled, that was one of his greatest memories and it never failed to bring a smile to his face. Still, Benjen was sure they would make many more happy memories on the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think on the comments!  
> I just wanted to say that I didn't forget this series, in fact I have the outline for seven other one-shots – And the next two ones are to pass around King's Landing, so I'm planning for them to be way darker with more taboo topics. – But they aren't my focus right now so who knows when they will be ready, I know I don't...
> 
> You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you it's a NSFW Twitter


End file.
